


Christmas Rewritten

by myobsessionisshowing



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Developing Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Medical Kink, Sounding, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myobsessionisshowing/pseuds/myobsessionisshowing
Summary: Leonard and Jim's inauspicious meeting in a jail cell at Christmas leads to a budding relationship where Jim is determined to make some new, happier memories for Bones.************“It’s about time you stopped trying to pretend you’re who they expect you to be, because it’s not fair.  You shouldn’t feel like you have to hide who you are to make them happy.  You deserve to be happy, too.  At what point do you start living your life, Bones?”“It’s just that the holidays are always particularly hard, were even before the divorce.”Jim’s face brightened and he looked like he had come to a conclusion.  “You know what you need?  You need to make some new, happier associations with the holidays.  Rewrite the bad memories with some new ones.”





	Christmas Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> My Christmas gift to myself and anyone else who wishes to partake. Merry Christmas.

There was a commotion in the hall and Len lifted his head, curious.  The kid was shoved in and the cell door slammed with a resounding clang.

“Maybe a couple of hours in the tank will change your mind.”

He stood with his hands on his hips contemplating the officer’s back as he walked away.

“Just tell Sam I’m here.”

The cop waved a hand in the air without turning and kept walking.

“Sure you will, you fucking asshole,” the kid muttered under his breath before giving his retreating back a one fingered salute.  He slumped against the nearest wall and slid down until he was seated, his head in his hands.

Len couldn’t think of anything reassuring to say under the circumstances, so he kept his mouth shut and went back to counting the holes in the dirty ceiling tiles.  Each tile contained approximately 432 holes, the ceiling in the cell was comprised of twelve rows by twenty-three rows.  That would be about….

“119,232.”

He hadn’t realized he had spoken aloud, but how the hell did the kid get the answer so quick?

“Idiot savant,” he obligingly answered the unspoken question.

“Is that an actual medical diagnosis or just something your fellow gang members call you?”

“Ouch.”

Len shifted carefully on the narrow bench where he had been laying with his suit coat wadded up as a pillow.  He sat up and attempted to stretch the stiffness out of his protesting muscles.  He carefully rolled each shoulder and noticed the kid was watching him.

He had gotten up from the floor and was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his feet crossed at the ankles.

To take his mind off of his surroundings Len chose to focus on the man before him and the obviously hours old damage someone had inflicted on an otherwise pretty face.  His left eye was swollen nearly shut, but there was no mistaking the brilliant blue iris peering at him blearily.  It would be very striking if it weren’t so bloodshot.

He walked over and took hold of the kid’s chin and looked at his eye.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he said tiredly.  He pulled his chin out of the man’s hand.  “Yes, their natural, no I don’t wear colored contacts.”  He repeated like it was something he said too often. 

“What?”

“My eyes?”

“Oh.”  The stranger’s eyes flicked between his for a moment, “Yeah, pretty,” but returned to studying his face.  “But I was lookin’ at that periorbital ecchymoses and the resultant subconjunctival hemorrhage.  You had anyone take a look at this?”

“Huh?”  The kid’s momentary confused look cleared, “No, I refused care if that’s what you’re getting at.”  He pulled out of Len’s grip, “It’s not that bad.”

The man took hold of his face again, this time between two large gentle hands, and started pressing his thumbs around his eyes.  “Ow!”

He continued to probe the sensitive area with a frown.  “I thought so.  You’ve got an orbital fracture.”

The kid just shrugged, “Probably isn’t the first time.”

He took the chance to really look at the stranger who was cradling his face in his hands and was now only a breath away from him.  So close that they were breathing the same air.  They were almost the same height so they were standing eye to eye and, boy, those eyes were attractive.  They were attentive and kind, despite the perpetual scowl the man had been sporting since he’d arrived.  Their hazel color was a mix of predominantly a mossy green with a little sable brown, but there were flecks of a lighter golden color that reflected the overhead lighting.  The shoulders he’d noticed earlier were broad and strong, pulling the material of his white shirt taut, and his rolled up shirtsleeves highlighted powerful forearms.  With a body like that, maybe firefighter/paramedic? 

“You should have this looked at.”

“Is that a pick-up line?”

The man dropped his hands surprised.  “What?”

“I give you points for creativity.  And you are good looking, so, don’t get me wrong, I just might be interested.”

The stranger looked him over again, this time taking in much more than the bruised skin around his eye.  When he got back to his face the look in his eyes was definitely not dismissal, but it wasn’t exactly an open invitation to continue this avenue of conversation either.  However, he did pick up on some curiosity and he wasn’t one to let a subject drop. 

“You a doctor or something?”

“Somethin’ like that.  Look, you just might want to consider having someone look at it.  You want to make sure there’s no bone chip floating around that close to that pretty blue eye.  Be a shame to suffer optical nerve damage because of some ill-conceived bar fight.”

“How do you know it was ill-conceived?”

“Because you got your ass kicked?  Maybe you shouldn’t get into bar brawls.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t judge about something you know nothing about.”

Len put up both hands in concession, “You’re right.  I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions.”  He went back to his spot on the bench.  “So, argument with the wife?”

The kid ran his hands through his hair, “No wife.  Just a little family disagreement.”

Len rested his head back against the cinder block wall and closed his eyes, “Well, our family dinners are no picnic, but at least we don’t trade punches.  Our assaults are purely verbal, the McCoy weapon of choice is a razor sharp tongue.”

The kid commiserated, “That can do more damage than a fist.”

“Don’t I know It.”

“I’m Jim by the way.  Jim Kirk.”

“Leonard McCoy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why?” 

Leonard had obviously taken offense, so Jim jumped to apologize.  “No, sorry, It’s just that you don’t look much like a Leonard.”

“Then what do I look like?”  He asked, warning coloring his words.

“Something strong and masculine, steady, like Jack or…,” Jim wandered to a halt at Len’s renewed scowl.  “Oh, hey, no, Leonard is a good strong name, just a lot to get your mouth around.”  When Jim realized what he’d said, the wicked gleam was back in his eye, the unbeaten one, and Len blushed. 

“You’re incorrigible kid.”

“I could call you, Doc.”

“Why don’t you just call me Len like everyone else?”

“Len,” Jim rolled the word around on his tongue.  _Nope.  Not Len._

Len just shook his head and went back to resting his eyes while Jim sat thinking.

 

By the end of the night Len had learned precious little about Jim, except that Jim was from Iowa and his brother lived in Atlanta now and was a state trooper.  He was passing through Georgia on his way to Texas after visiting family in Iowa and cutting his holiday visit short.  Supposedly because of the earlier mentioned family disagreement. 

Jim had tried throwing the law enforcement family card when he had been stopped for speeding, but he had priors. 

“Mainly a juvenile record,” he had explained when Len had looked affronted at that news.  Not that he was in any position to judge.  “Come on, it was shop lifting, it’s not like I’m a hardened criminal.”  Jim waggled his eyebrows, “Just hardened.” 

Len groaned at the blatant innuendo, “God, kid do you ever give it a rest?” 

“Nope,” he popped the ‘p’.  “Not when I’m locked in a cell with a gorgeous man.  You’re a hell of a lot better looking than the last guy I shared a cell with.” 

“And did you come on to him, too?”

“No, I’ve got standards.”

“Coulda fooled me.”

 

“So, you’re obviously a native.  Are you spending Christmas with family?  If so, based on what you said earlier, I hope you packed your judgement proof armor.”

“It’s pretty dented by this point.”  Len rolled his shoulders again, gathered his jacket close and laid back down on the uncomfortable bench.  “Not much more damage they could do, but I’ll fight, till from my bones my flesh be hacked.”

Jim looked at him from his spot sitting against the wall where he was lazily tracing patterns on the floor with one finger.  “MacBeth.  Act 5, Scene 3.”

Len huffed a short laugh, “What d’ya know, an educated juvenile delinquent.”

Jim smirked, “I prefer genius level repeat offender.”

“I bet you do.”

“So, why do you go?”

“Why do you go to Iowa?  It’s family.”

“My point exactly.”

 

The handsome doctor was a little less forthcoming about the reason he had been arrested.  After some truly wild and horrifying conjecture on Jim’s part Len finally felt the need to set the record straight. 

Len found himself sharing more than he normally would, but what was the harm?  He would probably never see this kid again and he felt he owed him some type of explanation.  Really he was in no position to judge Jim’s behavior.  He himself was being held in contempt of court.

That bit of news brought a welcome smile to Jim’s damaged face and it made him even more handsome than a man with a shiner should be allowed to be.  Len wondered for a moment just how beautiful Jim would be once it healed.  A thought it didn’t help to focus too much on considering their current situation.  He glanced at the cell bars that only gave them the illusion of privacy.

“Damn, what’d you do to piss off the family court judge? Refuse to sign the divorce papers?”

Ok, so Jim was fishing.  He had gotten a definite vibe from the man and he wasn’t wearing any wedding ring, but he had been in family court.  Hopefully there was no wife in the picture.  At least not anymore.

“She didn’t take kindly to my honest assessment of her competency at her job.”

Jim sobered when Len continued. 

“See, Jocelyn and I got divorced a little over a year ago.  This is the second Christmas since we separated and it was supposed to be _my_ holiday.  I was supposed to have my daughter for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, but Joce swooped in at the last minute and petitioned the court to change the visitation schedule so that she could have her.”  Len swallowed hard and fought the tears he could feel pricking at his eyes. 

“You already had a negotiated schedule?  How could the judge allow that?”  Jim was becoming outraged on his new friend’s behalf.

“She’s an old friend of Jocelyn’s family,” Leonard stated bitterly.

“Fucking small town politics.” 

“Basically what I told the judge and she didn’t take none too kindly to my comments.”

“And now you’re here for…what a day?”

“Until I apologize.”

“So, a life sentence then I’m guessing.”

Len gave that a small crooked smile.  “I’m not an unreasonable man.  I just … I just wanted to be with my daughter.  Don’t really see any reason to apologize at this point if that ain’t gonna happen.”

Jim’s mind was spinning.  “What if you made a counter offer?”

“Like what?”

“Like, ok, your ex gets Christmas Eve and Christmas morning, but in exchange you get to keep her for the rest of the school break.  That would be through, like, January 2nd?” Jim calculated quickly.  “Christmas is on a Tuesday this year, so that would be eight days.  You could open presents on Christmas night instead of Christmas morning.”  Len still didn’t look convinced.  “It would still be Christmas, it would still be special.”

Len blinked away the tears that formed at the thought that maybe he could get a long visit with Joanna out of this.  He definitely hadn’t been thinking clearly in court and he had let his temper get the best of him.  The feeling of gratitude towards Jim for taking an interest in his situation threatened to overwhelm him.  Jim just shrugged off his thanks, he had no idea how much his kindness had affected Len.

 

When the morning guard came around Len sent word to the judge that he was ready to talk.

An hour later the guard returned to escort him to her chambers.  He put on his rumpled suit coat and stood before Jim and allowed him to straighten his collar and tie as best he could while Len ran his fingers through his messy hair.

“You got someone to get you outta here, Jim?”

“Oh, yeah.  No worries.  My brother’ll be by after he thinks I’ve learned my lesson.  I guess I better get back to,” he made air quotes, “thinking about the consequences of my actions.” 

Len laughed.  “I can tell you’ve learned a lot.”

“Only the hard way.  Only the hard way.”

The guard unlocked the cell door.

“If I don’t see you again Jim, thanks.  And Merry Christmas.”

“Good luck, Len.  Merry Christmas.”

Len wasn’t sure if it was nerves that had his stomach churning, or the sudden realization that he didn’t know if he would ever see Jim again. 

 

oOo

Jim was sitting in a bar a couple of nights later when Len walked in and took a seat at the bar.  The bartender noticed Jim watching him.  “Don’t waste your time.”

Jim was more than a little annoyed at the unsolicited comment, “It’s mine to waste.”

But the bartender continued as he wiped down the bar ignoring the bite in Jim’s tone.  “Suit yourself, but he’s a regular here, very rarely talks to anyone.  Not for their lack of trying.”  He gave Len a quick glance before continuing, “He’s kinda the white whale around here.  Everyone looks, but nobody gets to touch.”

Jim looked around the room.  There were, in fact, more than a few appreciative sets of eyes giving Len the once over, male and female.  Jim decided to make his move before anyone else got up their nerve and threw back the rest of his drink.

The bartender indicated the empty glass, “Get you another?”

“Yeah, and one of whatever he’s having.”

“Always bourbon.”

Jim got up and sauntered over to where Len was sitting with his head drooping down between his shoulders.  “Bad day, Bones?”

He held the glass out in front of Len who looked up in disbelief.

“What the hell are you doing here?”  He glanced around the bar at the attention their exchange was receiving before he grudgingly accepted the drink. “You’re gonna single-handedly destroy my reputation.”

Jim followed his gaze, “Or make it,” he said as he settled at Len’s side. 

“Thought you were leavin’ town.”

“I decided to stay with Sam through the holidays.  I don’t actually have to be back to work until January.”

“Wait!  Bones?”

“You know, ‘till from my bones my flesh be hacked’.  Plus the doctor thing.  It works all the way around,” he said as he reached for the bowl of nuts on the bar.

Len grabbed Jim’s wrist and thumbed his cuff up to further reveal the medic alert bracelet that had caught his attention.  “That doesn’t say peanuts on it does it?”

Jim snorted, “I’m not that stupid.” 

His smile faltered under Len’s serious stare, “Oh for-.  No, it doesn’t say peanuts.  Says just about every other damn thing under the sun, but not peanuts.  So, do you mind?” He indicated the hand still on his wrist.

Len gave Jim’s wrist one small caress with his thumb feeling the steady, reassuring pulse beneath his fingers before releasing him.  Jim just smiled and helped himself to the bowl in front of Len.

“Where’s your pen?”

“Isn’t that kind of a personal question?”

When Len didn’t respond, Jim answered his question.  “In my coat pocket.  Always.”

“Good to know.”

“Wanna know what else is in my pocket?”

“Does everything you say have a double meaning?”

“Pretty much.  Just want to make sure you’re reading the subtext.”

“Yeah, I got it.  You’re really not that deep kid.”

“I’d love for you to find out just how deep I am.”

Len caught himself before he pressed a hand to his growing erection.  Wouldn’t do to let the kid know he was getting to him, but if the shit ass grin was any indication, he was pretty sure he had already figured that out.

 

It took a bit of questioning and several more drinks before Jim got Bones to explain what he was doing drinking alone on Christmas Eve.  His fear had been that the judge had denied his request and he wasn’t going to be able to see his daughter for Christmas.  Turned out that wasn’t the case.  She had granted the extended visitation, much to his ex’s displeasure. 

But before that, he had to endure his family’s Christmas function.  Len explained that his father threw a large party every year for family and work associates and that his attendance was considered mandatory.

 

“Bad news?”  Jim asked after Len had checked his text messages.

“I had asked Christine, a friend of mine, to go with me tonight, but her flight in was cancelled due to bad weather.”  He poked at his phone on the bar, “I just lost my buffer zone.”  He gave Jim a calculating sidelong look, “Care to be my plus one?”

“Really?  You’re hot and a doctor and you can’t find a date?”

“Wasn’t looking for a date, I was just looking for a buffer.  I can’t handle another holiday with them badgering me about my personal life on top of watching my ex parading her new husband around, so Christine agreed to come and pretend we were a couple.”

“What was going to happen after the holidays?”

“We’d have a fight and break up.  It was easier bringing someone in from out of town that they would never see again.  And since you’re just passing through...”

Len looked Jim over.  He was wearing his leather jacket and jeans.  His eye looked better than it had the night they shared a cell.  The swelling had gone down, but there was still a purple ring of bruising around the bottom of his eye.  The hemorrhaging had cleared and Jim’s eyes were a vibrant blue. 

Then he looked at the small fond smile that just turned up the corners of his full lips and Len didn’t know what he had done to deserve it, but he could work with this.

“Come on.”

“Where we going?”

“To meet the parents.”

“Hang on, I’m not exactly dressed for a big party.”

“We’ll swing by your place so you can change.” 

 

oOo

When they finally arrived at the banquet center where the Christmas party was being held, Len had finished explaining the basis of his father’s deep seated disappointment where he was concerned.

“I’m getting the distinct impression that I’m not quite what your parents are expecting.” 

“Yeah, well that’s on them.  My father’s not happy with my life choices.  He chooses to think I’m acting out just to make _his_ life difficult.  I haven’t made any secret about who I am.  They just refuse to deal with it and would rather live in denial.”

Jim watched Bones closely, hearing the bitterness in his tone and seeing the weary acceptance in his body language.

“Why the hell do you put yourself through this bullshit?”

“I do it for Joanna.”

Well fuck.  “For that I guess I’d put up with it, too.”

“Right?  But, for what it’s worth, I am sorry that I dragged you into my puritanical nightmare.”

“No.  No worries.  Just…,” Jim seemed to think better of what he was going to say, “never mind.” 

“No, go ahead.  You’ve earned the right to say anything you want to me.  I deserve it.”

Jim looked at him critically.  “What you don’t deserve is all of the abuse your family gives you.  Trust me, I know where of I speak.”

“I’m sorry, Jim.  It was unfair of me to put you in this position.  You don’t owe me anything.  I appreciate your agreeing to come tonight.  I just hope that for once maybe they’ll accept me for who I am, not who they want me to be.  I’m tired of trying to live up to their expectations, because it seems I’m always disappointing them.” 

“It’s about time you stopped trying to pretend you’re who they expect you to be, because it’s not fair.  You shouldn’t feel like you have to hide who you are to make them happy.  You deserve to be happy, too.  At what point do you start living _your_ life, Bones?”

“It’s just that the holidays are always particularly hard, were even before the divorce.”

Jim’s face brightened and he looked like he had come to a conclusion.  “You know what you need?”

“Let me guess, your magic cock of healing,” Len asked cynically, sure that Jim was going to slide into his trademark innuendo.

Jim smirked, “As flattered as I am that you agree that my cock may have magical properties, of which you really should take advantage, no.”  He looked at Len seriously, “I was going to say, what you need is to make some new, happier associations with the holidays.  Rewrite the bad memories with some new ones.” 

Len knew that Imagery Rescripting was a popular theory in Psychology and he really couldn’t deny the fact that it was probably just what he needed.  He was regretting assuming Jim’s ulterior motives had been purely selfish when the kid ruined it by continuing.

“Now I’m sure that me and my magical cock could help you make some of those new memories.” 

All Len could do was shake his head and smile because, you know, at this point, he was sure Jim probably could. 

 

It was at this point that Jim noticed the beautiful blonde woman approaching with a look of cold determination on her face.  He didn’t have time to draw Bones’ attention to her or ask who she might be before she came up behind the doctor and addressed him.

“Leo.  I see you decided to make an appearance after all.”  Jim saw Bones stiffen at the sound of her voice, but he smoothly turned and stepped into Jim’s side and rested a proprietary hand at the small of his back.  Jim tried to control the electric shiver that small touch induced and smiled brightly at the woman.

She looked Jim over like he was a science experiment under a microscope.  “Did you pick him up at one of your bars?”  She asked in disgust.

Jim’s indignation was rising and if he hadn’t felt he warning squeeze of Bones’ hand at his waist he probably would have said something he would have regretted later.

“Sure did, Sugar.” 

Len turned to Jim and handed him his empty glass, “Do you mind?”

Jim took the glass and the hint.  “Be happy to.”

He stepped away for a couple of minutes and watched as Bones and the blonde exchanged heated words and angry gestures.  As soon as the bartender had refilled the glass he headed back.

They both went silent as Jim approached.  He slipped up to Len, plastering himself along his side and handed him the drink, “Here you go, Baby.”

“Thanks, Darlin’.”  Len slid one hand down to rest on Jim’s ass.

Jim gave the woman a smug look and she looked fit to be tied. 

“Sorry, did you want one?”  Jim asked innocently.

She stalked off and Jim detached himself from Leonard.  “Who the hell was the ice queen?”

Len watched her walk away before turning his eyes to Jim, taking in the beautiful man at his side.  “Just the ex.”

“Holy fuck!  Sorry, Bones, I thought it was just a jealous old girlfriend or something.”

“Nah, no harm done.”  He took a fortifying sip of bourbon and turned his full attention to Jim and smiled, “In fact, this is turning out to be the best Christmas I’ve had in years.” 

“See you’re building happier associations.”

 

They continued to mingle with the crowd and Len introduced Jim to his work associates and family.  He was aware of the fact that they were garnering a lot of attention, but for once, he just didn’t care.  He was enjoying Jim’s company and everything seemed to be going better than he could have hoped. 

Jim remained at Len’s side for the most part, but at one point he had drifted a little distance away, speaking to a small group of older men.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Kirk.”  Len looked over curiously to see Jim being addressed by one of the hospital trustees.  He hovered nervously nearby until Jim noticed him and separated himself from the conversation. 

Jim could see the storm clouds gathering.  He looked around, “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?”  Len hustled Jim out of the banquet room with his hand under one elbow and directed him to an empty corner of the wide hallway.  “What are you doing?” He hissed under his breath.

“What?”  Jim was genuinely confused.

Len was indignant, “You can’t impersonate a doctor.” 

“I’m not,” Jim answered just as indignant as he pulled his arm out of Len’s grip.  “I am a doctor.”

“Really?  What’s your specialty, gynecology?”  Len asked snidely.

Jim answered stonily, “No, Engineering.”

“What?”  It was Len’s turn to be confused.

“I said I was a doctor, I never said I was an MD.” 

Len stared at him blankly. 

“You’ve _got_ to stop jumping to conclusions.”  Jim sighed, “PhD not MD.  But maybe I should have focused on proctology to help you get your head out of your ass.”

“PhD.”  Len realized he had just made a huge mistake.

Jim nodded, “Now you’re catching up.”

“God, I’m sorry, Jim.  I’m such an asshole.”  Leonard was immediately contrite, “There’s no excuse, I just assumed.  Hell, nearly everyone here is hospital staff or administration.”

“Yeah, I got that.”  Jim still looked miffed.

“I _am_ sorry, Jim.”

Jim’s anger slowly dissipated and he was able to see the irony in the situation, but he wasn’t willing to let Bones off the hook just yet. 

Len knew Jim was up to something by the calculating look he gave him.

“I know how you can make it up to me.”  Jim looked up and Len followed his eyes to see a bunch of festive greenery fixed to the beam above their heads.  Mistletoe. 

Hell.

Len looked self-consciously around the occupied hall. 

He remembered what Jim had said earlier.  He needed to start living his own life, and if he was excited to be standing under the mistletoe with a good looking man who seemed to be interested in kissing him, well fuck, he was damn well going to take advantage of it.

He kissed Jim. 

Fully aware of the public display he was making. 

They were visible to anyone who happened to look up from the restaurant below, the people in the hall and anyone in the banquet room who had a view of the doorway. 

And it didn’t matter at all. 

Because when Len’s lips met Jim’s the focus of his world narrowed down to that single point of contact. It was just a gentle little kiss that neither he nor Jim attempted to deepen, but it held the promise of more to come.  

It was a small and understated gesture but it had the power to change everything in Len’s life.  When they separated he looked around, but found that the world hadn’t come to a crashing halt like he feared it might.  There were maybe a few surprised expressions, but conversations soon returned to normal and they were once again ignored.

“See.  Nothing bad happened.”

Len bit down on the pessimistic reply that jumped quickly to his tongue and didn’t say, ‘Not yet,’ and chose instead to share in Jim’s hopeful outlook. 

 

Len was prepared the next time someone approached Jim and called him Doctor.  “Dr. Kirk, I read your latest article in Air & Space magazine.”  And he listened raptly to the ensuing conversation regarding NASA’s latest project.

When he had Jim to himself again he finally asked for clarification.  “You’ve got a PhD in _Aerospace_ Engineering?”

“Yeah, you know, ‘things that fly’.”

“And you work for NASA.”

“Yup.  At the Johnson Space Center in Houston.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jim just shrugged like it was no big deal, “You didn’t ask.”

Huh, Jim was right, he hadn’t asked.  To be fair he had been distracted by the kissing at the time.  Well, from now on, he was going to ask questions.

 

It turned out to be late in the evening before the banquet hall emptied leaving only the wait staff to clean up.  Len’s family and their guests had departed long ago leaving them to enjoy a quiet drink while Len asked all of the question he hadn’t bothered to ask before.  They were getting ready to leave when a harried looking waitress approached them.

“Doctor Kirk!  I’m sorry,” she apologized for her familiarity, “I heard someone say you were a doctor earlier.  “There’s a man choking in the dining room.  Can you please help?”

Jim’s eyes went wide, “I, uh…”

Bones squeezed his shoulder, “Don’t worry, I got this.   _Doctor_.”

 

Len directed the waitress back to the front of the restaurant.  He spotted the commotion near the front windows and rushed over and pushed his way to the center of the knot of gawkers.

He quickly assessed the scene.

White male, approximately 35, pale and cyanotic.  He was currently being held in a bear hug by another patron who was attempting to administer the heimlich.  The man’s hands were grasped low on the other man’s gut and he watched as he thrust upward.  Len moved in quickly, “Whoa, hold on there.  How many times have you done that?”

“A couple, it’s not working,” he sounded panicked.

“Cause maybe he ain’t chokin’.  Help me get him on the ground.”  With the patron’s help they lowered him to the ground where Len could do a proper assessment.  He only hoped the Good Samaritan hadn’t done any significant damage.  Every damn time someone couldn’t breathe in a restaurant some well-meaning person rushed in to do the heimlich, whether it was indicated or not. 

He quickly assessed his patient, loosening his clothing and tilting his head back.  He swept one finger through his mouth looking for obstructions then dug in his back pocket for his wallet.  He fished out the disposable rescue mask he kept there and placed it over the man’s mouth and, keeping his eyes on his chest, gave him one experimental breath.  Nothing.  No air was getting in.  God, he wished he had his bag with him.  He then turned his attention to the table where he had obviously been eating and his companion, a young woman, who was looking on horrified.

“You with him?”

“Yeah, David and I were having dinner and all of a sudden he stopped talking.  He tried to clear his throat a couple of times, but he couldn’t breathe.”

“What did he have to eat?”  She looked back at his plate, Chicken Parmagana and … and seasonal vegetables.”

Len stood and grabbed a fork and sorted through the food on the plate.  Then he turned his attention to the other items on the table.  He looked at the plate across the table, it looked like Pad Thai. 

Len pinned the waitress with a look.  “What’s in this?”

“Uh ... chicken, bean sprouts, red pepper, onion and garlic, in a creamy peanut sauce.”

“Did you share?” He looked at the girlfriend.

“Yeah,” she looked horrified and extremely guilty, “I gave him a bite.”

 _Damn._   He knelt to check his patient again, breath sounds nearly non-existent.

He sought out the waitress’ face again, “Did you call an ambulance?”

“Yes.” 

“Good.”   Len checked his watch.  Two minutes.  Out of habit he had checked his watch as soon as the waitress had gotten his attention in the banquet room.  He really didn’t want to have to do an emergency tracheostomy right here in the middle of the restaurant.  He stood again and looked around, he would need a sharp knife if that ambulance didn’t show up soon.

Then Jim flashed into his mind and he took a deep breath and yelled his name, “JIM,” startling a good number of the people around him who began to look around.   No time for niceties, “KIRK!”

He looked around to find Jim pushing his way through the crowd.

“Your pen!”  He gestured impatiently, “Gimme your pen!”

Jim pulled it from his pocket and tossed it to the doctor who deftly popped the cap and dialed up the dosage before plunging the needle deep into the unconscious man’s thigh.

They waited, the crowd holding its collective breath, and counted the precious seconds before the man took one shallow, shaking breath.  Jim knelt down next to him his face etched in concern.  He knew exactly what this felt like.  He had never experienced this from the other side though.  He watched as Bones cared for his patient finding this caring side even more attractive than the smoldering sexy anger he usually projected.  He had known it was just a cover.  It was covering this. 

Jim watched his hands as he took a pulse, ran his hands across the man’s carotid and rested one on his chest to count respirations and couldn’t help the shiver of arousal wondering what those hands would feel like on him.  His train of thought was abruptly derailed when Bones looked up, his green, no, hazel eyes, sought him out and he realized that sirens were approaching.

He stood, “I’ll show ‘em in.”  Bones nodded approvingly.

 

oOo

Len wasn’t really surprised, but he was pleased to find Jim waiting for him when he left the hospital a couple of hours later. 

“I thought you might need a ride.”

“Thanks.”

Jim led him to a motorcycle. 

“Oh, hell no.”

“Oh, come on.  It’s safe and I’m a good driver.”

Len patted his pockets then pulled his crumpled tie out of his suit jacket pocket then a new Epipen.  “Here.” 

Jim turned it over a couple of times, “I have others, you didn’t need to.”

“Yeah, I did.  You saw what happened, you should never be without one.  That could have been you.”

“It usually is.”  He tucked the pen into his pocket and mounted the motorcycle.

Len was too tired to think about that now.  Maybe later.

Jim knew Len had had an overnight shift the night before, “Come on.  You haven’t slept in what, 36 hours?”

“Something like.”

“Get on.”

He stood looking at Jim straddling the bike.  “That’s probably the only reason that could explain why I’m doin’ this.”  That and maybe the fact that he had realized he would have to put his arms around Jim’s waist for the ride home.

Len hated motorcycles on principle.  He saw too many organ donors come through his ER due to motorcycle accidents.  He’d hate to see his beautiful Jim laid out on his table, brain dead but kept alive until his organs could be harvested.  Frankly, it was a repugnant term for a necessary practice, but it truly was the gift of life for some lucky person on the transplant wait list.  It helped ease the natural disgust he felt each time he was asked to perform such a surgery.  He fought hard to save every life, but sometimes it was out of his hands.  In the hands of a higher power.  Because, for all of his training and the innate respect his profession garnered him, he was constantly reminded that he was just a man and subject to the same capricious winds of fate. 

That wind had blown Jim into his life and he was going to do whatever he could keep him there, if only for a little while.

“Hope you’ve got another helmet.”

Jim reached over the bike and retrieved the second helmet and handed it to the older man.

“I gotta be outta my damn mind,” Len muttered.

Jim sat on the bike and waited patiently while Bones adjusted his helmet then settled behind him grumbling the whole time.  When he looked back to make sure Bones was ready, his scowl was impressive.  Jim smiled reassuringly at him, but his expression only grew darker. 

Jim kicked the bike to life, “Better hold on Bones!”

Len yelped at the unexpected forward motion and grabbed frantically at Jim, the bastard, who was laughing as he threaded his way out of the busy parking lot. 

He shouted over the noise of the bike, “Be careful, don’t want you makin’ any more work for me.”

Jim smiled to himself as he felt Bones’ arms wrap around him a little tighter as the doctor pressed himself up against Jim’s back.  He could tell that he was resting his cheek on his shoulder, probably with his eyes tightly closed. 

Len relaxed into Jim’s warmth and was lulled by the steady sound and the smooth movement of the bike.  He would never admit it, but the kid was a good driver and he appreciated the care he was obviously taking to put him at ease.  He had no doubt, if given half a chance that the kid would prefer to open it up and ride full throttle.  So, with one hand settled on Jim’s chest and the other low on his abdomen Len tried to enjoy the short ride to his apartment. 

 

Len had hoped Jim would want to come up but had prepared himself to say goodbye at the curb just in case, so he didn’t protest when Jim parked the bike and followed him in.

He just stood aside and let the kid make himself at home.

He grabbed them a couple of beers and left Jim to look around while he went to change. 

Jim wandered around curiously and stood by the dark Christmas tree.  The apartment was sparsely decorated and had a sterile unlived in feeling about it.  It was adequately furnished, but there were no personal touches.  The only photo displayed on the table by the sofa was of a smiling little girl.  Her long dark hair was pulled back into pigtails and she was peeking out from behind a stuffed teddy bear that was bigger than she was. 

Jim listened to see where Len might be and heard the sound of the shower and wondered how the doctor would react if he joined him.  He could picture the scowl now.  He laughed as he took another draw from his beer and wandered into the kitchen.  From his experience you could tell a lot about a person by what they had in their refrigerator.

What Bones’ told him was that the doctor spent little time here.

There was a bag of coffee in the freezer and some juice boxes in the fridge along with a case of beer and a bottle of salad dressing.  Other than that there was nothing remotely edible. 

The cabinets were similarly stocked with bare survival fare like cereal, he didn’t remember seeing milk, cans of soup and some saltines.  There was peanut butter and jelly, but no bread.  And he thought his bachelor fridge was bad with all of the frozen foods and take out leftovers.  This was just a little sad and kind of depressing. 

He realized after checking a few more cabinets that there weren’t many tools for cooking either.  Did that mean Bones ate at the hospital all the time?  Maybe he had a girlfriend who cooked for him.  That thought would have bothered him more if there had been any evidence of any female over the age of seven in the sparse apartment.  If he was entertaining here, it was only with beer. 

Jim looked down at the bottle in his hand.  Oh.  Well, beer and sex were definitely not precluded.  He’d have to check the bathroom and bedroom to be sure.  If there were other clothes, grooming products, the reliable old lube and condoms, then he’d know the doctor wasn’t a monk.

The shower was still going so Jim quickly scooted down the hall to the bedroom.  Two bedrooms, but one was obviously his daughter’s if the princesses were any indication.  Not that Jim didn’t know plenty of gay men who loved princesses, but Bones didn’t look like the rainbows and unicorn type. 

The master bedroom was clean and masculine and a little more lived in than the rest of the apartment.  A quick glance in the closet didn’t reveal any women’s clothes.  He moved quickly to the bedside table and listened for the shower again before pulling the drawer open.  He knew he should be ashamed of violating Bones privacy, but Jim was never good at controlling his curiosity. 

There were the expected condoms and lube, so not a monk, but what drew his attention was the nondescript black case next to the half used tube of lube.  The case could have been anything.  The man was a doctor after all and Jim paused to imagine all sorts of tantalizing possibilities.  However, none of them lived up to the reality of what he found when he flipped the case open.  Inside were a series of shining metal rods of varying diameters, six in total, each topped with a small ring.  Some of them were straight, some gently twisted.  Jim licked his lips involuntarily.  He knew what they were of course, they were sounds, one of the few things Jim had never quite got up the nerve to try.

He had become so absorbed in picturing Bones with the sounds that he had failed to notice the shower shutting off or Bones entering the room behind him.

“Can I help you with somethin’?” He said with deadly calm.

“Uh,” Jim cleared his throat and plastered on a smile before he turned, deciding to just go with it.  There was no point in pretending he hadn’t just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  “Apparently you can.” 

He held his breath waiting, trying to measure Bones’ reaction.

Len raised one eyebrow and pinned Jim with a look of disapproval.  “Just thought you’d have a poke around did you?”

“That’s me, always poking around in places I don’t belong.” He waggled his generous eyebrows.

“No.  Get out of there, Jim.” 

“Sure, sure.  Uh, sorry, Bones, I was just curious.”

“I can see that.  But you could have just asked me rather than rifling through my things.” 

“To be fair, I only looked, I didn’t touch.”  He looked squarely at Bones standing with his arms crossed across his chest with nothing but a towel around his waist, “But I would sure like to touch.” 

Len shook his head and moved smoothly around Jim to close the nightstand drawer. 

“You’re an idiot.”

Jim smirked.  Thank God he was going to see the humor in this, so Jim played along.  “What did you expect after meeting me in a jail cell?  And, for that matter, I met you in a jail cell, too.  I wanted to see what I was getting myself into.”

Again with the deliberate innuendo.  Len decided it was time to get a handle on this.

“That’s easy, Jim.  You ain’t gettin’ into anything.”  He pinned him with a dark look, “I am.”

Jim tried to shake off the sudden spike of arousal.  He was very aware of Bones’ state of undress, the obvious tenting of his towel and their proximity to the bed and lube.  He licked his lips.  He couldn’t disguise the naked desire that roughened his voice and he didn’t try.  “You think so huh?  We’ll see.  I’ll just let you get dressed while you consider the possibilities.”

 

Damn.   He was considering the possibilities and he was having some difficulty getting his erection into his jeans and his pants zipped.

Len hadn’t used the sounds in a while, and he had never shared them with anyone else.  It was one of the secrets he kept close.  Now this relative stranger knew more about him than most of his family and friends.  This was probably a very bad idea. 

When he finally had himself under control and dressed he joined Jim in the living room.

 

Len found him standing by the now lit tree.

“I wouldn’t have taken you for the Christmassy type, Bones.”

“I’m not.  It’s for my daughter.”

Jim gave him a side look.  He looked embarrassed and Jim felt guilty for snooping.  “You know, it’s ok, right?”

“I know it’s ok, Jim, I’m a doctor.  And I really don’t want to talk about it.”  He could tell Jim really did by the way he fidgeted.  He finally relented and asked, “Have you ever tried them?” 

Jim actually blushed.  Len was pretty sure the kid didn’t blush easily.

“No.  Never have.” 

There was an awkward silence.  Len shifted trying to find a comfortable position where his renewed erection wasn’t rubbing against his zipper. 

When the silence continued to grow he huffed a short resigned breath.  “Would you like to?”

“What?  Are you offering to….s-show me how?” Jim stuttered nervously.

“Yeah, sure.  Why not?  It’s probably safer under a doctor’s supervision the first time anyway.  Seeing how you tend to be the reckless type.”

Jim didn’t think he could breathe.  Would the doctor take care of that too?  He was so hard so quickly that he ached.  Len tried to suppress the knowing smile, but Jim just didn’t give a fuck if he was completely transparent at this point.  “Hell yeah.  I mean, if you’re offering.”

This was a big step, allowing Jim into this part of his life, but Len decided he was going to enjoy this as much as Jim was.  He would make sure of that. 

 

Jim’s leg bounced nervously as he sat out of the way, his eyes following Len as he moved around the apartment and set up. 

Picking up on Jim’s subtle cues, Len decided to indulge his fascination with the medical aspect of sounds.  He had assumed a detached clinical attitude as he had gone about gathering his supplies.  He’d even gone so far as throwing on a scrub shirt and grabbing his spare stethoscope.  He really wouldn’t need it but it looked good slung around his neck and he was pretty sure Jim would appreciate it.

Jim was taken aback when he realized that Bones was wearing what were essentially his work clothes.  It reinforced that Bones really was a doctor and he watched as Bones finished setting the items out on the table in front of the sofa.  There was a topical anesthetic, a tube of medical grade lubricant, a box of latex gloves, condoms, antiseptic, several towels and the last item he added was the black case.

Len looked at Jim’s uneasy expression, “Don’t worry, I always keep my instruments sterilized.”

Jim just nodded mutely. 

“Ok, Jim.  Now I want you to take your clothes off and have a seat on the sofa.”  Len watched Jim as he stood and slowly removed his clothes and had to suppress his own arousal as each piece of skin became visible.  Jim was muscular in a wiry sort of way.  Where Len had upper body strength, Jim was built with powerful thighs and calves.  He had the fit body of a runner.  Len saw people in various states of undress all the time, but it never failed to arouse him when his partners disrobed just for him. 

He had Jim sit on the sofa where he could kneel between his legs.  In that position Len could brace himself on Jim’s thighs to control the rate of insertion and keep Jim from moving too much.  He’d toyed with the idea of restraining him, but he wasn’t sure that was a good idea under the circumstances.  Jim was trusting him with something that obviously made him uneasy, taking away any more of his control might turn this from something pleasurable into something akin to torture.  Not that that couldn’t be fun, but all in due time. 

Len took a moment to shake his head in wonder at the fact that he was already subconsciously assuming there would be another time, which was very unlike him.  Somehow he felt comfortable with this kid.  Enough so to allow him into areas of his life that he had kept distinctly separate.  This was a leap of faith for him as well as Jim.  He only hoped it didn’t all blow up spectacularly in his face.   

Len had been woolgathering and was brought back to the task at hand by Jim’s nervous question.

“Do you really need all that?”  He indicated the medical supplies.

He didn’t but he could see the affect it was having on Jim.  “This is essentially a medical procedure, so it can’t hurt to be prepared.”

At those words, Jim’s pupils flared wide, the black swallowing the blue.  If Len had had any doubts about Jim having a medical kink they were answered by how quickly he went from half-hard to fully erect. 

“I’m going to need to give you an examination first, Jim,” Len stated in his best clinical tone.  He waited for Jim’s assent before continuing.

Gloves or no gloves?  He picked one up and watched Jim carefully as he gloved up, there was a light sheen of sweat on his upper lip and his breathing had picked up, but nothing indicating distress. 

He knelt between Jim’s legs forcing his knees further apart for better access. 

Jim’ cock was full and flushed.  Len took him in hand gently testing his weight and girth.  This wasn’t the type of examination he would perform in a clinical setting, but none of this was medically necessary, it was purely for pleasure.  He examined the glans and thumbed at his slit and he was rewarded with a bead of precum that welled up to the surface.  He rolled Jim’s balls in his other hand and gave him one slow stroke and watched raptly as that bead of precum slowly ran down his shaft.  He swallowed, his throat dry, and barely resisted the urge to lick it off.

He gave Jim the usual medical lecture about urethral dilation and the risks and precautions involved.  He briefly explained what it entailed and assured him that he would explain everything he was doing.  He didn’t want to scare Jim, he wanted him informed, but he wanted him to enjoy this, so he interspersed his cautions with slow, deliberate touches.  He was looking forward to showing him what kinds of pleasure were possible.   

“Any questions before we proceed?”

Jim’s voice was hoarse, “Are there any long term side effects?”

“Not if you’re careful.  You’ll be sensitive after.  In fact,” Len blushed, “it can add a whole new dimension to regular sexual activity.  You’ll just want to use a condom for a couple of days, as a precaution.” 

Jim took that information, and the blush, and stored it away.

Len picked up the lube and retrieved the black case, Jim’s eyes never leaving his hands.

Len had chosen to remain fully clothed while Jim was naked.  He wanted Jim to feel vulnerable, to submit to the power differential, but he also wanted him to know that he still had control of the situation.  He knew it might be difficult for Jim to open up to him.  This was a pretty intense scene and it was their first time playing together.  It wasn’t ideal, but it really wasn’t very different than what he did every day, guiding people through stressful and emotional experiences. 

“Before we start I want you to know that I will listen to whatever you tell me.  I will do whatever you request as long as it’s medically safe.  I want you to tell me what you need.  If you need to stop, you just have to say so and it stops.  I will take care of you, Jim, I promise.”

Len opened the black case and set it on Jim’s thigh.  He selected the most slender stainless steel rod and held it up for him.  “Are you ok with this?  I’ll start with the smallest rod then maybe we’ll try something a little larger.  I’m sure you can handle something larger right off, but I don’t want to rush you.”  Jim’s eyes moved between Len’s face and the rod.  “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Jim nodded and cleared his throat before answering, “I’m sure.”  He was definitely teetering on the edge of his comfort zone, but there was something about Bones’ bedside manner that helped put him at ease.   

“Ok, then let’s get started.”

Len applied a thick coat of lubricant to the sound and a generous amount to the head of Jim’s cock.  He positioned the rod above Jim’ slit and nudged the blunt end into him.  The sound was deceptively heavy for its slight size, the ring weighted to assist with insertion, so Len let weight and gravity draw it down and watched as it sank slowly into Jim.  Once it was fully seated he took a quick moment to assess Jim’s vitals.

The cold slick slide of the stainless steel took Jim’s breath away, but the rod warmed quickly to his body.  He found himself holding his breath as he watched it sink and he was starting to get light headed. 

“Jim, you need to breathe.”  The doctor warned.  Perspiration was breaking out across Jim’s forehead and he swayed slightly.  “Jim, breathe!  Last damn thing I need right now is you passin’ out on me.”

Jim took one shallow, shaking breath, afraid to jostle the rod, then another.

“Good, Jim.  That’s good.” 

He started to squirm, uncomfortable at the sight of his cock impaled by the metal rod and he tried to pull back when Len reached for him.

“Easy, Jim.  I’m not gonna hurt you.”

 Jim’s expression was guarded.

Len knew the first time could be psychologically challenging and he wanted Jim to relax and enjoy the sensation.  He needed to bring Jim’s focus back to the feel of the sound rather than on his own fears.  Once his respirations had evened out Len gave him a minute to become accustomed to the feel of the sound in his urethra before he pulled the rod up and let it drop again. 

Jim sat watching, unable to blink, watching Len’s steady hands moving confidently on the metal rod protruding from him.  Len gave the sound a gentle twist and he gasped at the sudden sensation. 

“Darlin’, you look so beautiful.  Look at how much you trust me.”  Jim’s skin was flushed down his chest to his groin.  His cock was engorged and red.

He took Jim’s hand and guided it to the ring that now sat flush against the head of his penis, but Jim pulled back.  Len kept a steady reassuring touch and coaxed Jim to tentatively grasp the ring. 

He allowed Bones to guide him until he became a little more confident and twisted it experimentally like Bones had done earlier.  He even went as far as slowly jacking himself, amazed at the smooth slide around the steel in his shaft.

Bones continued to reassure him, “That’s it Darlin’, figure out what you like.  Just take your time.” 

Jim was becoming lost now in the sensations and he made a small disappointed noise when Bones removed the sound, until he reached into his case for a larger one.

Now that he knew what to expect, Jim tried to relax and allow the larger sound to penetrate him more easily.  This one was just wide enough that he felt the itch of his urethra stretching to accommodate the rod.  This one was also one of the twisted metal rods and once it was buried in his shaft Bones gave it a counterclockwise twist that sent an electric jolt straight to his prostate and up his spine.

The noise that slipped from Jim’s lips threatened to undo the doctor.  He pressed a hand to his own hard cock and took several deep calming breaths, because this was all about Jim.

Len wrapped his hand around Jim and gave him a slow gentle stroke from the base to the tip.  He ran his thumb around the head rubbing against the ring and gave it another small twist.

 Jim’s breath stuttered and he started to shake.  He felt disturbingly full, stretched taut.  With Bones’ long fingers slowly jacking him, his breaths were now coming in panting gasps and his thoughts were growing hazy. 

“That’ it, easy, Jim.”

Len watched Jim closely, his eyes were becoming glassy and unfocused.  

“Jim, can you hear me?”  He nodded slowly.  “I need you to use your words.  Do you want to continue?”

Jim could hear Bones’ words, but he was starting to sound as if he was speaking from a distance.  As if Jim was no longer really in his own mind, but set apart. 

“I want… I can’t…,” Jim tried to express himself, but he was starting to become emotionally overwhelmed.

“Tell me what you need, Jim.”

“I need _you_.”

“I’m right here, Sugar.”

Len could sense Jim’s mounting frustration and his need for comfort and reassurance.  He needed to be touched in a less clinical way.  Len quickly stripped off the gloves, removing the latex barrier and allowed Jim to feel him skin to skin.

Jim was quickly reaching the point of incoherence.  He needed release.  He needed it now.  His voice broke and shook as he rasped out his need, “ _Please_ …”  His hips jerked and strained against Bones’ restraining arm. 

Len knew he was close.  He knew that sensation intimately.  Jim’s balls were drawn up tight to his body, his cock was flushed and the sound throbbed with each beat of his heart. 

“Open your eyes, Jim,” he commanded.

Jim opened his eyes and blinked, his pupils were blown wide, the blue iris nearly consumed.  He managed to raise a shaking hand and carefully wrap it around Len’s wrist. 

“Please, I’m… I’m…”

“Shh, I got ya.”  Len murmured words of encouragement as he slowly slid the sound up.  As soon as the rod was out he gave Jim one last command, “Now come for me, Darlin’.”

Jim’s orgasm swept through him, following the rod up and out, and Jim was swept along with it.  He was transported to a space he had never reached before as he painted his release across his chest and came so strongly that his vision whited out and he collapsed back against the sofa cushions. 

Len checked his vitals, and when he was satisfied that Jim was resting comfortably, he excused himself.  It would be several minutes before Jim came back to full awareness and Len took advantage of that time to very quickly take care of his own problem, leaning against the bathroom counter.   He focused on the picture of Jim’s beautiful face contorted in ecstasy and took his own pleasure in Jim’s pleasure.

He returned with a warm wash cloth and, once Jim was cleaned up, he led him to the bedroom and arranged him in the bed.  He was warm and pliant and Len settled next to him and drew him into his arms.  He kissed Jim slowly, and when he responded without hesitation, Len swept his tongue through his mouth and deepened the kiss, really tasting him and memorizing the feel of him.  Jim was sleepy and Len pulled him to his side where Jim curled up against him with his head on Len’s chest. 

The feeling of Bones’ body pressed to his was comforting.  It kept him from freaking out when he thought about what they had just done.  Jim was adventurous sexually, but he had never participated in something so intense with someone he barely knew.  However that was quickly changing.  He had been comfortable with Bones from the start and it was scary how quickly he had come to trust him.  He was almost too good to be true.  Jim forced down his sudden doubts and fears and snuggled closer to Bones who tightened his grip, pulling Jim into his body and slung a possessive leg over him.  He felt like he belonged here.  He fell asleep to the thought that this was where he was meant to be and the feeling of Bones running his fingers through his hair.

 

The next morning Len woke to an empty bed, the spot beside him cold.  He had a brief moment of panic before he noticed the scent of fresh coffee coming from the direction of the kitchen.  He wandered out to the living room where he found Jim drinking a cup of coffee by the tree.  His hair was damp and, Len frowned, “are those my underwear?”

Jim just smiled and handed him a cup of coffee, “I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“I don’t.  Just wondered.”

“I would have made you breakfast, but there’s, here Jim held his hands up along either side of his head and angled sharply to the right, _nothing_ edible in your kitchen.”

“Hmm.”  Len took a long swallow of coffee.  “What is that, that thing you just did with your hands?”

“Air italics.”

“The hell you talkin’ about?”

“You know, like air quotes, only air italics,” he demonstrated again, “to designate emphasis or internal monologue.”

“Emphasis.”

Jim nodded. 

“So, you were yellin’ at me?”

“No, just emphasizing the fact that you,” Jim made air italics again, “ _Doctor_ , eat worse than a frat boy.”

“How the hell old are you again?”

“Old enough to know that it isn’t healthy to skip meals or subsist on alcohol and cereal.”

Len looked guilty, “I was plannin’ on goin’ shoppin’ later.”

“It’s Christmas, Bones.  The only things open today are Chinese restaurants and movie theaters.”

He had completely forgotten that fact.  Damn, Joanna would be coming over later and he had nothing in the house for her.

“Don’t worry, Bones.  I’m sure we can find a gas station convenience store around here somewhere to get some milk and bread. You’ll just have to order out for dinner.”

The caffeine was starting to kick in and Len was beginning to feel more human as he looked around the room.  It started to occur to him that Jim had been decorating.  There were definitely more lights around the room and he was damn sure he hadn’t cut out any of the paper snowflakes that now adorned the tree.

“What have you been up to?”

“Sometimes I can’t sleep.”  Len looked him over critically, his doctor instinct immediately triggered, but Jim didn’t give him time to ask any further questions. 

He took Len’s now empty coffee cup and set it aside and stepped into Len’s personal space and ran an appreciative hand over the dark hair on his chest, his fingers twisting in the dark curls.  Len hummed his approval as he allowed Jim to touch and explore.  They hadn’t had time for this last night.  He pulled Jim into his arms and kissed him, nipping his lip and sucking it between his own.

Jim whimpered, but quickly took back control of the situation by pinching Bones’ nipple and running a teasing hand down his flat stomach and along the waistband of his underwear.  He broke the kiss and pulled Bones forward by his boxers forcing him to follow him around the sofa to the other side of the tree where Jim had arranged a little surprise.

“Merry Christmas, Bones.”

“What the hell is this,” he considered the comforter from his bed and the extra pillows now spread in front of the tree.

“You need more happy Christmas associations.”

“And you’re gonna give me some?”

“Oh, I plan on it.”

“Just because you bat your pretty eyes at me doesn’t mean I’m just gonna bend over and let you fuck me.  I don’t do submissive.”

“Good, cause I’d really rather have to fight you for dominance.”  Jim settled himself on the quilt and patted the spot beside him.

“I’m too damn old to be screwin’ on the floor when there’s a perfectly good bed in the other room.”

“Oh, come on, Bones.  It’s Christmas, the tree, the lights….,” he blushed, “it’s romantic.”

He looked at Jim again.  He did make a pretty picture beneath his Christmas tree.  Like a present just for him to open.  He moved to sit beside him, but couldn’t help issuing one more warning.

“I swear kid, if you call it your candy cane, or peppermint stick, I will throw you down and show you the dark side of my Christmas spirit.”

“Oooh, another gift for me?  I will take you up on that offer, but not this morning.  This morning I want to show you my appreciation for the gift you selflessly gave me last night.  I owe you one, Bones, and I always pay my debts.”

“You don’t owe me anything Jim, I was payin’ you back for goin’ to the Christmas party with me.”

“Well, then just consider this my gift to you.”

 

Len swallowed down his trepidation and allowed Jim to arrange him on the quilt beneath the tree.  They had indulged in a lengthy and slow session of exploration where it seemed that Jim had worshipped every square inch of his body.  He was unaccustomed to being the center of someone else’s undivided attention and it made him a little nervous.  Now, on his hands and knees, his ass presented to Jim, he felt vulnerable and anxious.  He tried to arrange his thoughts to tell Jim that this wasn’t going to work but only managed to get out, “I don’t …,” before he choked on the rest of his words as Jim slid a slick finger into his ass.  He tried again, “I don’t…,” but Jim crooked his finger and stroked his prostate and all thoughts fled.  In fact, he was left wondering why he had thought this was a bad idea. 

“You have though, right?” Jim asked quietly as he continued to prep him.

“Yeah… uh… but it has been a… a very long time.”

Len was tense, his uncooperative muscles tight and resistant.

“Come on, relax and just give it a try.”  Jim gave his prostate another prod and Len could hear the smile in his voice, “Sometimes it feels really good to not be the one in control.  Have you ever relinquished control and just laid back and felt?”

He couldn’t say he ever had.  In fact, he couldn’t say much of anything anymore.  Words were beyond his grasp and his body seemed to be speaking for him.  And fuck if he didn’t agree whole heartedly with what it was saying.

Len moaned as Jim slid a second slick finger in beside the first.  “Ungh,” his legs started to tremble and his arms gave out and he found himself propped on his forearms, his forehead resting on the quilt.

“That’s it.  Just relax.” 

Jim used one hand to rub soothing circles on Len’s lower back as he fucked him with two fingers.  Len took a deep breath and rocked back on Jim’s fingers, losing himself in the rhythm.  He took a startled breath and his rhythm stuttered when Jim introduced a third finger on the next forward thrust.  A couple of more thrusts and Jim must have deemed him ready because he removed his fingers and Len found himself feeling a little lost at the sudden emptiness.

Jim wiped his hand on the quilt and manhandled Bones until he was lying on his back. 

Len blinked up a little dazed at Jim now positioned between his legs.  It was an unfamiliar position and he had to fight the desire to surge up and pin Jim beneath him, but Jim had trusted him last night and it was Len’s turn to downplay his apprehension.

It wasn’t that he’d never let anyone fuck him before, but he had a problem giving over control to an anonymous stranger, and that was the only type of sex he’d allowed himself to indulge in since the divorce.  He didn’t bring them home, he didn’t know their names, he was sure most didn’t give him their real names anyway, he never did, so all of this was forcing him way out of his comfort zone.

Jim gave himself several lazy strokes as he looked down at the handsome doctor spread out before him, his legs spread wide and his gorgeous cock full and weeping.  He couldn’t help himself and he wrapped one hand around the shaft.  Bones’ cock was thick and long and Jim stroked him from base to tip before leaning over and running his tongue around the head, drawing it between his full lips he suckled on it for several moments. 

Len didn’t think it was physically possible for him to get any harder but the sight of his dick in Jim’s mouth caused whatever blood was left in his extremities to surge to his cock and left him trembling and tingling as the soft pad of Jim’s tongue raced around his glans. 

Jim took one last kitten lick at the slit and pulled off of Bones’ cock with a pop.  Bones made a small noise of disappointment as he reached for Jim to guide him back where he wanted him most.  Jim intercepted his hands and pinned them on either side of his head. 

Len struggled for a minute, but Jim was stronger than he looked and he had the advantage from his position.  Jim’s breath ghosted across the shell of his ear as he whispered, I promise, Bones, I will make this worth your while.  Len growled in frustration, but he grudgingly gave in and stilled and Jim smiled down at him smugly. 

He gave Bones another long kiss before sitting up and grabbing the supplies he had placed under the tree.  Bones watched quietly as Jim rolled a condom over his cock and applied more lube.  The doctor had told him to use a condom, but he would have used one regardless.  He may be reckless, but he wasn’t stupid.  He ran his slick fingers over Bones' twitching hole one last time before he lined himself up, the blunt head of his cock resting against the furled ring of muscle at Bones' entrance.

Len hadn’t had missionary position sex with any of his male partners, preferring to keep his encounters brief and anonymous.  Just being able to see Jim, along with the intimacies they had already shared, was creating an emotional connection that Len wasn’t used to and he was finding it a little overwhelming.

Jim leaned down, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Bones’ head and started to press forward, but before the he could breach the ring of muscle, Bones stopped him by wrapping his hands around Jim’s biceps.  He looked down questioningly at Bones below him.

“Jim, this isn’t a good idea.”

Jim’s first thought was that the doctor was warning him about a potential medical complication from what they had done previously, but then he realized that Bones was exhibiting signs of anxiety, not concern. 

He stopped and took a deep breath and asked as succinct a question as his hazy brain could muster.  “Is there a medical reason why I shouldn’t do this?”

Len looked at him, his vulnerability bare and raw, “No.  I just don’t think I can do this.”

Jim smiled reassuringly, “You can.  It’s ok, I’ve got you.”  He waited until Bones had given him a small reluctant nod before he continued to push forward.

Jim was fighting the heightened sensitivity from the sounding, which was making him extremely aware of his own cock, and Bones’ extremely tight heat.  He knew he needed to go slow, for both their sakes.  He wanted to return the gift Bones had given him without even realizing it.  He had indulged Jim in one of his secret fantasies and now Jim was going to show Bones the pleasure he could find if he would just acknowledge his own desires.

Jim pushed in slowly breaching the first ring of muscle.  Bones clutched at his arms and Jim leaned down to give him a reassuring kiss.  While he had him distracted Jim continued pushing in until he was fully seated.  He paused to allow Bones to adjust to the intrusion until his arms began to tremble and Bones grew impatient.

“Come on Jim, move,” Bones demanded, his voice hoarse and strained.

That was all he needed.  He pulled almost all of the way out and thrust back in smoothly in one stroke.  Len bit his lip to hold back the moan at the exquisite drag Jim’s cock made along his prostate.  It had been too long since he had felt this and he was having a hard time.  He was suffering from sensation overload with Jim over him and inside him, Jim’s cock stimulating his prostate on every forward thrust and the friction on his own cock which was trapped between their sweat slick bodies.

Jim was taking his time taking him apart and putting him back together as something new, less broken.  He felt claimed and cared for.  It had been a very long time since he had allowed himself these feelings. 

Jim made a couple of more gentle thrusts and bent down to run his tongue along Bone’s lower lip which he still held in this teeth. When he tasted blood, he used his tongue to coax Bones into releasing his abused lip.  He soothed the hurt as he set a more punishing pace, coaxing noises out of the doctor that he was sure he would be embarrassed about later.

Jim knew he wasn’t going to last long, not as sensitive as he was, but he didn’t think Bones was in any position to complain.  If he was reading the signs correctly, then Bones was as close as he was.  He reached between them and took Bones in hand and stroked him in counterpoint to his thrusts.  Bones thrust up into his hand then rocked back on to his cock.  It only took two more strokes before Bones’ pace stuttered.  Jim took that moment to take a page from Bones’ book and ordered him, “Come on Bones, come for me.”  He gave one more stoke and urged, “Come. Now.” 

Len found himself responding involuntarily to the hard edge of authority in Jim’s commands.  His body convulsed as his orgasm stuck hard and fast.  His body seized and his muscles clamped down on Jim’s cock in his ass, the contractions milking Jim’s cock wrung his orgasm from him.

Jim thrust deep and couldn’t help the cry that escaped as he came, the sensitivity from the sound multiplying the pleasure exponentially as he continued to pulse and shake and it seemed to continue forever.   He finally collapsed on Bones’ broad chest and he felt, more than heard the deep rumble of Bones’ chuckle as he ran a hand through the sweat on Jim’s back and slapped his ass.  He pushed himself up and out of Bones before letting himself fall to his side.  He quickly removed the condom and tied it before discarding it on the floor.

“You will be picking that up.”

“Maybe I should tie it in a bow and leave it under the tree.”

Len made a noise of distaste, “That’s gross kid.  Bodily fluids are no joking matter.”

“Lighten up, Doctor.”  Jim turned to face Bones and ran one hand along his own chest through the mess of Bones’ cum that currently covered them both.  He raised one finger coated in the thick pearly liquid, “I plan on getting to know your bodily fluids intimately,” and proceeded to lick it clean.

Len groaned at the sight and in retaliation leaned over and licked a broad stripe up Jim’s chest before sweeping his tongue through Jim’s eager mouth.  When exhaustion and lack of air forced them to part, Len just shook his head, “You’re gonna to be the death of me kid.”

“But what a way to go, huh?”

“Hmpf,” Len huffed, but he couldn’t help the twitch his tired cock made at that pronouncement.

They moved to the bathroom and took a quick shower before they succumbed to the urge to sleep.  It was Christmas after all and Len had things to do before Jocelyn dropped Joanna off that evening.

 

oOo

Len left Jim cleaning up the apartment and drove around until he found a convenient store that carried the essentials.  He stocked up on milk, bread, a few frozen dinners and on his way to the check-out, tossed a box of condoms in for good measure.  Yup, best Christmas in years.

When he returned, he was pleased to find Jim still occupying his sofa.  A small part of him had been afraid that maybe he would be gone.  He had decided not to draw attention to the fact that neither one of them had bothered to define this visit, it’s beginning or end.  Instead he just included Jim like he belonged there, because, who knew, maybe he did.

“Now that you’ve gone and fried my brain the least you could do is help me put together Barbie’s Dream Palace.”

“What Dream Palace?”

“That one.”

Jim hadn’t noticed the large pink box propped behind the tree.  “Sure, Bones, piece of cake.”

Len looked at him suspiciously, “You ever put a child’s toy together before, Jim?”

He hesitated, Bones’ expression putting him on his guard, “No, not really.  But how hard could it be?”

“I thought so,” Len smirked.  “Well, consider this an education.”

 

After several failed attempts at piecing together the complex schematic, Len threw his hands up in frustration.

“What the fuck, this shouldn’t be rocket science.  And you’re a rocket scientist.”

“Technically it’s aerospace engineer and as such I take offense at your comment.  It would be more appropriate to say it’s not brain surgery.”

Len made a small disgruntled noise in the back of his throat.

“Let me guess, you’re a brain surgeon.”

“Neurosurgeon.” Len stated indignantly.

“Well then, between the two of us,” Jim waved the hand holding the instruction sheet between them, “we should be able to figure this out.”

“Then why’s this thing kickin’ our asses?”

“Because my Chinese is rusty,” Jim muttered distracted as he read through the instructions yet again to himself.

“You speak Chinese?”  Len shook his head at the obviously ridiculous question and took a long draw on the beer in his hand, “Of course you do.” 

“Wo dangran shile.” _[Of course I do.]_

It took another hour before the pile of pink plastic began to resemble a palace fit for a princess and another after that before each piece of furniture and decorative sticker was in place (the box was going to mysteriously disappear before Joanna could figure out that the rug in the kitchen should have been in the bedroom) and both men collapsed on the sofa to admire their hard work.

The tree looked good with the wrapped presents under it.  The palace alone had taken an entire roll, but it had totally been worth it. 

 

The door chimed at precisely 6pm and Joanna swept through like a whirlwind.  She hurried into the living room to check out the Christmas tree and the presents underneath while the adults talked.  “Don’t you dare open anything yet, young lady!” Len called after her.

Jocelyn eye Jim critically, but thankfully didn’t comment on his presence. 

“Joce, can I get you a drink?  You’re welcome to stay and watch Jo open her presents,” Len offered politely, his mama had brought him up with manners, despite his desperate hope that she would decline. 

“No, I have to be getting back.  Clay is waiting for me.”  Len breathed a silent sigh of relief.  “But I will just go in and say goodbye if you don’t mind.”

“No, of course.”

Bones led her through to the living room and Jim followed.  He had just taken a swallow of his beer when he started choking.  Bones and Jocelyn looked at him in concern.  Jim’s eyes were wide and he was staring at Joanna as he coughed and tried to catch his breath.  He made eye contact with Bones and managed to give a barely perceptible nod toward the tree while he distracted Jocelyn who was handing him a napkin and helping him wipe up what had spilled on his shirt. 

Len turned to see Joanna hanging the last shiny icicle on the tree.  Icicles?  He didn’t remember buying any,… Holy shit, the sounds!  He glanced frantically at Jim who was managing to keep Jocelyn occupied before he moved in to redirect his daughter.

“Jo, honey,” he said a little too loudly, “Why don’t we eat before we see what Santa left in your stocking.”  He physically directed her away from the tree and toward the kitchen.

Jocelyn narrowed her eyes and looked between Jim and Len, sure they were up to something but unable to figure out what. 

“Jim, help Jo wash her hands before her dinner.” 

“Yes!  Hands!  Let’s get you washed up.” 

Jim led her away as Jocelyn continued to look suspiciously at Len.  He tried to act normal and not look at the incriminating evidence now swinging from the tree’s branches and hoped against hope that Joce wouldn’t recognize them for what they were.

 

They stood staring at the tree now that Joanna was safely in bed.  They really did looked like shiny icicles hung on the Christmas tree. 

“You know we’re going to have to leave them there.  She’ll notice if we take them down, best to just leave them and not draw undue attention to them,” Len stated tiredly.

Jim tilted his beer bottle toward the tree, “A new Christmas memory, Bones.  That was my gift to you.  Now you’ll definitely think of me when you look at the tree.”

“So, every Christmas when my daughter is opening her presents I’ll be thinking of you fucking me?” Len replied dryly.  “That seems entirely inappropriate.”

Jim flushed, “Yeah, well, maybe wait until you’re alone.”  His eyes sparkled wickedly, “And then you can jerk off to the memory.”

Len groaned.  “You are definitely gonna be the death of me.” 

Jim just smiled and put his arm around Len’s waist and laid his head on his shoulder.  He had a feeling that this was only the beginning.  His life was never going to be the same as it was before he met Jim Kirk and he wasn’t sure he would want it any other way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I can't write porn without plot. This was supposed to be a short one-shot, but I get too worried about character motivation and, well, this happens. *sigh*- guess I'll just have to keep trying:)


End file.
